Administration
The administration of Star Wars MUSH: New Worlds is based on democratic principles. Mainly, the primary goal of the administration is to make sure the game remains active and robust by providing the playerbase with a strong RP environment and actively managing TinyPlots and other scenarios. Current Administration Administration Positions In game type: NEWS ADMIN The primary goal of the administration is to make sure the game remains active and robust by providing the playerbase with a strong RP environment and actively managing TinyPlots and other scenarios through GameMasters. To see the list of current Administrators, type +staff/all. Elections for MUSH Director, the Player Council and Faction Head/Assistant Faction Head positions are outlined in the MUSH Charter MUSH Director Enforces the rules and appoints other wizards. Coordinates the overall progress of the MUSH. Any policies put in place by the Director may be overruled by the player council. Director's Cabinet Hired personally by the MUSH Director; does not require elections. Includes the role of Player Wizard, RPC Wizard, Code Wizard, Theme Wizard, Force Wizard, & Royals. Royalty/Judges Judges serve to enforce MUSH rules and to mediate disputes between players. They are appointed by the Director. Royalty are here to support the MUSH playerbase with everyday requests and issue, have the power to reset chargen, install cargo/hangar bays, +jail, +gag, and @tel players. Faction Heads Faction heads are elected by the players to represent each faction, to manage the faction, and to coordinate with other faction heads, and have a seat on the Theme/Story council '''Building Inspector '''Enforces the building codes. Appointed by the MUSH Director. '''Player Council '''Members Casts votes issues submitted to them by the players or by the RPC Wizard. Also may approve or disapprove of policies put in place by the Director. Elected by playerbase every 6 months. Transparency In an effort to make the game stay true to its democratic nature, transparency is thus essential. Therefore, all Wizards are required to make their identities known, as are Royals. Wizards and Royals are allowed to use Wiz-bit alts, but are not allowed to keep their identity secret. However, Faction Heads and members of the Role Player's Council are not allowed alts. RPA Members are the only administrators allowed secrecy: this is done to prevent conflicts of interest, although they are allowed to let their identities be known if they so choose. Dark? Wizards are allowed to be Dark - sometimes. If their workload is simply too much (busy coding and dealing with other issues), they are allowed to remain dark for the duration of their busy period. However, if they are just sitting around unoccupied, they must be set !DARK. Royalty are only allowed to be DARK if they are away and unavailable, or simply way too busy. Otherwise, they must be set !DARK. Faction Heads must never be set DARK. It is bad form to be set DARK all the time. If a Wizard or Royalty is set DARK, is it highly encouraged NOT to page them - for being set DARK means they are busy and unavailable. If contact is necessary, use @mail or contact another staffer. If it is a case of urgency, the Wizard or Royalty will find out through the channel. Category:SWNW Wiki Category:Administration